Electronic commerce (e-commerce) marketplace may provide a powerful online platform for the sale of goods and services by a community of individuals and small businesses. On any given day, there may be a great number of items available through auction-style and fixed-price trading. A buyer may search for items that may be available in the e-commerce marketplace and that satisfy certain criteria. In response to a search request, the buyer may be presented with a plurality of listings, from which the buyer may select a specific item. Information related to the selected item may then be displayed to the buyer via an associated user interface. The information related to the selected item may include an image representing the item, a description of the item, and an information associated with the seller.